random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Grind Hard
Track 8 off DJ M.K.A.'s album Everywhere We Go. This song features Polish Whip, Zpeeder, Fat Kid, da.1.U.2. and . ---- Intro: DJ M.K.A. Yeah You know me, I like to, y'know Grind my feet off the rails Yeah, y'know, like I like to grind my feet off the rails And I grind so hard My feet touch the sky Chorus: Polish Whip Grind hard even in the rain and hail Grind so hard my feet burn the rails You know I grind haaaaarrrrrd Yeah, you know I grind hard You know I grind hard Yeah, you know I grind hard You know I grind haaaaarrrrrd Yeah, you know I grind hard You know I grind hard Verse 1: Polish Whip Watch out, 'cause MK's coming through We made a major album, now we're coming for you Driving out in his polish whip, you know who Now I'm after your honey like I'm Winnie the Pooh Ain't using autotune, no, my voice is low I feel like a pimp 'cause I'm controlling these hoes I've got a nice bitch, yeah, she's a nice hoe I like to Super Smash her, getting a KO I ain't a king, man but I've gotta sing Going in like Mike Tyson, punching haters out the ring No one is like this immigratior, he does his thing He steals other rapper's styles and they start suing I go into this bitch like Akon, 'cause I'm sexy this week Got my hand on the bible, now I'm starting to speak A new mixtape is coming to your door next year Yeah, Polish Whip, you know my time is near Chorus: Polish Whip Grind hard even in the rain and hail Grind so hard my feet burn the rails You know I grind haaaaarrrrrd Yeah, you know I grind hard You know I grind hard Yeah, you know I grind hard (Zpeeder: Okay! Okay!) You know I grind haaaaarrrrrd (Zpeeder: Okay!) Yeah, you know I grind hard (Zpeeder: Zpeeder) You know I grind hard Verse 2: Zpeeder Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's time to speed 'Cause if I didn't speed then I would never breed Zpeeder in the hood, what up, 305? Where's your seeds? I need my coke, call Santa Claus, bitches love me smoking weed Nobody is like Zpeeder, nobody can match my style I saw them hating on Plies, tell them "whip out your miles" I'm shitting on these haters 'cause they're standing on my tiles I gave this verse to Malek and you thought it was Kyle's Driving in my lambo, some boys have jumped in my pull And I shot them in the heads, better call Winston Wolfe I don't take Direct Line numbers so you better find a wash And when the bills reach your house you will be in a loss Chorus: Polish Whip You know I grind hard Yeah, you know I grind hard You know I grind haaaaarrrrrd Yeah, you know I grind hard You know I grind hard Verse 3: Fat Kid Yeah, MK We're about to make the world light up We're all all-stars In the hail we still grind hard Fat Kid forever, baby In the hood you know I'm on one We've already won But we are still not done This is a super duper K.K.Yo single Yeah, it's time for the double time freestyle And I'm gonna be here for a while So you better put on a smile, yeah Chorus: Polish Whip Grind hard even in the rain and hail Grind so hard my feet burn the rails You know I grind haaaaarrrrrd Yeah, you know I grind hard You know I grind hard Yeah, you know I grind hard You know I grind haaaaarrrrrd (da.1.U.2.: Grind, hard) Yeah, you know I grind hard (da.1.U.2.: Eh-heh!) You know I grind hard Verse 4: da.1.U.2. It's the young D-A, listen to the truth Cover some ground now I'm painting the roof Polish Whip is grinding very hard High quality, 50 Cent, rapping a five star This my third appearance on an MK album Now they know who we are everywhere we go Verse 5: Eminem Low profile, rap style, slick as Nu Nile Give the crew some dope everytime we cover new grounds Still surviving but there’s a few down, back in the essence I’m asking questions on the phone, eating toast and eggs Quiet confession, the system’s applying the pressure My mind is guessing, is grinding and dying a lesson? But not to be obliged with the mirage Of cars taking you off track From with the gods focus on grinding hard I feel so laid up smoking cigars Motioning maids to bring me toast and eggs Kosher, ice chokers and wolves to smoke ya Seek out a couple rappers to get mad rich But what’s the purpose to get mad on pitch? I’m physically trapped down on the surface Clowns with four pounds, this ain’t a circus Chorus: Polish Whip You know I grind hard Yeah, you know I grind hard You know I grind haaaaarrrrrd Yeah, you know I grind hard You know I grind hard Category:Lyrics Category:Song lyrics